Neptune the Seawing (Cee)
Canon Timeline | Male | Neptune | Seawing | 6 years old Neptune is an often confused but happy seawing with autism, who loves to show of magic tricks, learn about animuses, and most of all ocean life. Appearance Neptune is a short seawing, with navy blue scales and a deep peacock blue stomach. He has rounded glowing light blue scales and a little fish marking in the same fashion under his eye. He also wears an orange coral necklace. Personality Neptune has always been fascinated by magic and ocean life. He never could really see much difference between them. He thought it so amazing how the ocean could be full of so many amazing things. Like a creature that could literally turn inside out, or an anenome which could protect one minute and destroy the next. If that didn’t seem like magic, Neptune had no idea what was. And the ocean was always there for him. His pet crab would never judge him as others had, for being different, or not thinking the same way. He preferred the ocean animals. In an ocean full of life he couldn’t feel alone. Neptune was always a relatively good person. When things were bad or didn’t go right though, he often had trouble knowing how to deal with it. He also loved showing magic tricks or his ocean knowledge to others, though he often wasn’t sure what the right words were to talk to others. His autism sometimes made talking and sharing a bit hard, but he figures that if someone won’t talk to him because of it, he’d rather not talk to them at all. Because of this he doesn’t have many dragon friends, but he’s decided he doesn’t need them. He loves history class, and hates most others. He likes feeling smart and appreciated, but hates being treated as an outsider or less than other dragons. He likes playing alone but when he makes a discovery or finishes making something, he loves to show others. While he gets easily frustrated, has trouble with crowds and loud noises, he’s sure if anyone would get to know him they’d like him. Not that he cares or anything... Okay, so maybe he cares. Just a little. Abilities While Neptune has average Seawing abilities, he also has a few other skills that can be quite helpful. He can identify almost all ocean life, and is very good and well reasearched in magic. Also due to loving to explore the ocean he is a rather fast and strong swimmer. Finally, he also knows what ocean life and plants are edible, which can heal, and which are poisonous. In all, he’s a very useful dragon to have around if you are exploring or hiding in the ocean. History -Work in progress- Relationships N/A yet Trivia *He is right taloned/handed. * He thinks that coral should be seen as an animal classification . *He hasn’t been out of the ocean for more than a few hours. Gallery N/A yet Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (CercerisSting)